Cat or Dog
by StockinCutie
Summary: The girls make a bet with Mai and the boys made a bet with Naru. The boys say Mai is a dog person and Naru refuses. The girls say Naru is a cat person and Mai refuses. More to tell inside! (A co-work with Iloveanimex and StockinCutie!)


**A one shot made by _StockinCutie _and _Iloveanimex_. ENJOY OR ELSE BECAUSE THIS IS OUR FIRST TIME DOING A CO-WORK FANFIC**

"So Mai, you didn't tell us about your honeymoon! Spill the dirty details!" Madoka all but demanded.

"Yeah Mai! I mean, it's Naru... did he make any moves?" Ayako asked, adding to Mai's blush.

"There's no dirty details!" Mai lied, blushing at how right they had been.

"I'm still surprised he married you" Masako commented slyly, hiding her amused smile behind her kimono sleeve.

"I'm still surprised he dated you!" Mai shot back, not hearing the teasing tone in Masako's voice.

"Come on girls! Masako, don't be bitter. Mai, calm down." Madoka scolded softly, seeing Mai blush again. Masako was still behind her kimono sleeve, smirking.

"So are you telling me, Naru didn't make a move what so ever?" Ayako asked, ignoring the side drama. Mai blushed and shook her head. She saw Madoka's narrow, before a smile broke. She knew Mai was lying. Her best friend was a psychologist. If she couldn't tell when the worst liar in the world, wasn't telling the truth, then she had failed her friend.

"Well, lets face it, you're not the smartest, maybe he did and you missed it" Masako added, sounding genuine. Ayako nodded in agreement. Mai pouted, wondering why her friends were always looking down on her. She's not THAT innocent.

"Leave Mai alone... maybe she just spent a lot of time talking, and finding out about him" Madoka suggested, knowing her friend would like a subject change.

"Well Mai, did you?" Ayako asked. Mai nodded, telling the truth. She had, had time to talk to him, but he didn't open too much about himself unless she asked.

"So, is he a dog person or a cat person?" Madoka questioned, already knowing the answer.

"A dog person?" Mai guessed. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Mai, Naru is a cat person" Masako told her, no trace of bitterness in her tone.

"Why? Dogs are so much better then cats" Mai argued.

"That doesn't make him a dog person" Masako pointed out. Mai thought about it for a second.

"I don't know... I mean why would anyone want a cat? All they do is take your food and leave" Mai wondered aloud.

"Fine, if you don't believe me..." Masako started, wondering how she could prove it, then she had the best idea ever "Then get him to buy a dog, 5000 yen says you can't" Mai thought it over for a second, looking at the intrigued faces of Madoka and Ayako. Mai held her hand out, and Masako shook it, signalling the agreement of the bet. "You have one week"

"Bring it on..."

* * *

Naru sighed. What irrational part of him though this was a good idea, he will never know. He and Mai had just gotten back from their honeymoon, and so Mai invited everyone round. The girls banded together and so did the guys. Apparently they all wanted to know how it went, but the guys wanted his side and the girls wanted hers. He was ok with that, but why they dragged him to a pub, he will never know. It was far below his standers. It was a hoard of sweaty men, drooling over every girl in sight, and drunken girls wanting nothing more then to let them. But it was the truly drunk, and dumb that got on his nerves. The girls that had the audacity to ignore the ring on his finger and approach him, and the men who wanted to start a fight because said girls approached him. They normally backed off once Lin stood with Monk.

Even John was with them. He didn't drink anything, he wasn't the type if anything else, but he was having a nice time with who he considered his friends. They all respected his decision to not drink, but they were not so easily deterred with Naru. They had gotten him a beer, and Naru sipped at it, feeling slightly less irritated after every gulp.

Yasu had joined them as well. He was just about old enough to drink, as well as Naru, and was running off with worrying regularity. Naru guessed he was chatting up every girl who was, as Yasu quoted 'and eight or higher'.

Lin and Monk were a little more relaxed and at home here. Naru knew Monk worked in bars and pubs sometimes, doing shows with his band. But Lin was a bit more of a shock. When Lin was off the clock, Naru didn't really keep tabs on him. It was part of their agreement. It's just he didn't think Lin spent time in such a place. He wondered if it was Madoka's doing.

Yasu blinked, giving himself a few seconds to break down the question, so he could understand it. Then a few more seconds to consider it and find an answer. He had none, and so he just changed the subject completely.

"Is there two of you?" He asked, absentmindedly, before falling to the floor asleep.

"Should we see if he's ok?" Monk asked, sounding more amused then concerned.

"He's fine, he will just be out for a while" Lin assured, sipping the beer in his hand. It was strange seeing someone as elegant and sophisticated as himself, drinking such a drink. The same went for Naru. Monk on the other hand, was taking shots.

Monk shrugged, taking Lin's word, he then turned his attention to Naru. "So kiddo, how was the honeymoon?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Fine" Naru asked, really not wanting to disclose things like this to wife's father figure.

"Just fine? Really Noll? Luella wanted to know if she can expect grandkids" Lin pointed out, not even managing to hide his smirk. Naru nearly choked on his beer.

"I hope not! You can just get a pet and keep your hands off Mai-Chan!" Monk threatened. Naru stayed silent, already knowing it was too late considering him and Mai had crossed that line on the first day of the honeymoon. When they first got into the hotel room. But Naru sure as hell wasn't going to tell them that.

"That would be a strange twist of fates. What if Mai-San did want a pet?" Lin asked, but his question wasn't aimed at anyone.

"I guess, a cat would be ok" Naru answered, considering the possibility of getting a cat. Maybe a tabby.

"You really think Mai would go for a cat?" Monk inquired.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"Mai is a dog person"

Naru considered this for a second, before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Dogs are demanding and loud, why would we get one of them?" Naru asked, gulping down the rest of his beer.

"So is Mai" Lin pointed out, earning two nods of agreement. Naru loved Mai with all his heart, but the girl kept him on his toes, and being quite was a skill she had yet to master.

"You will end up getting a dog anyway. Lets face it, your whipped" Monk accused. Naru scowled, but the alcohol had made him lose his edge.

"What are you talking about. I assure you, I am not getting a dog. I think I can even convince Mai to get a cat" Naru informed smugly. Lin and Monk smirked, and at the same time...

"You care to put some money on that wager..."

* * *

Mai laid face down on a pillow and sighed. She's too bored to contain herself, and Naru is too busy...well, being Naru! She sat up and had a light bulb appear in her head. "This is the perfect time to bring up the bet" she whispered eagerly and immediately ran downstairs.

The tiger Mai had found her prey, he is quietly working on his desk with his glasses on. She made a fake growl like a animal and pounced right on the narcissistic enemy. "Roar!" she growled.

"Mai...what are you doing?" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"We need a pet." she said it rather bluntly, not holding anything back.

"A pet?" Naru asked, his eye's twitched a few times, before he scratching the back of his head.

"Yes! A cat or a dog?" she smiled brightly.

"I'm not exactly sure..." Naru put his hand on his chin and went to deep thinking mode.

"Think harder! Cat or Dog?!" she was going to break three million pencils if he doesn't decide sooner or later.

"I got it" he suddenly said and Mai's eyes shined with happiness. "I want a..." he began and Mai leaned in a bit closer. She couldn't wait to rub it in the girls faces.

"A kiss" he said and he kissed the brunette on the cheek. Veins could be heard popping as she quietly jumped off of Naru and went to a wall.

"WHY!" she kicked the wall with all her might which she soon regretted due to holding her feet in pain.

"Dummy..." he whispered.

"I HEARD A MUMBLE" Mai yelled as she stomped back into her room. "Ok...Major fail...But don't give up!" Mai slapped a determined look on her face. She WILL get her husband to decide.

CAT OR DOG IT ISN'T MATH IT'S SIMPLE!

* * *

This, is, WAR.  
Mai was ready to attack her handsome husband any minute now. She needed him to decide.  
Plan 1: Seduce  
"Helloooo Naru-Sama baby~" Mai tip toed slowly over to Naru and winked.  
"Which is better, honey baby. Cat, quiet and will obey, or Dog, feisty and rough." Mai made a rawr sound in a seductive voice and gave a sly smile.  
"Dunno..." Was all he said while he stacked his papers together.  
Mai growled and whispered 'Fail...'

Plan 2: Lolita

"Naru-sama!" Mai dressed up in a Lolita fashion and smiled.  
"Which is better, a cute kitty or a rough doggy!" She asked.  
"Not sure..." He answered while writing some notes down.  
Mai kept her smile on and yet she twitched with anger.  
"Oh I see" Mai walked back upstairs and kicked a drawer.

Plan 3: Begging  
"PLEEEASE" Mai was on her knees begging for an answer.  
"I won't say until you tell me why you ask so much" Naru was trying to strike a deal, his answer for her answer.  
"Because..." Mai trailed off.

"Because what?" his cold yet soft glare struck Mai scared. "BECAUSE IT'S LONELY HERE!" she suddenly declared. "Now let's go buy a pet yes yes!" she grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him out the door.

A few minutes arrived, and Naru asked Mai a simple question. "Cat, or Dog?" "Now you ask...I'm not sure.." Mai sighed. "If you're having a problem deciding, buy both!" the owner of the pet store. "How? They'll argue every chance they get!" Mai reasoned out. "Buy a puppy and a kitten, and teach them to cooperate!"

That wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

"SO CUTE!" Mai gushed as she played with the little puppy by scratching its tummy. "Good boy!" Mai's smile could never be erased. "I prefer cats" Naru petted the kitten softly. It let out a small meow.

"That is kinda cute.." Mai blinked a few times.

"But my puppy is better" she stuck her tongue out and pulled down her bottom eye-lid. "I should probably go feed the baby...hmm" Mai smiled as she carried her puppy upstairs while Naru picked up his cat. They opened the door and they both placed their pets down. Mai picked up her new born child and rocked it to sleep

In the end, both bets didn't exactly, 'work out'. But they certainly enjoyed the family.

* * *

**Anime-chan will be away for a while because she has exams! Everyone wish her good luck! :3**

**I will be making a mystery fanfiction based on- Ah I can't tell, I'll post the first chapter later.**

**Thank you for reading! Review!**


End file.
